


Easy

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [109]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage, a little silly at the end tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Mike gives Ginny a massage.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorilann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/807151.html?thread=102941423#t102941423) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Ginny lay face down on the bed, trying to relax as Mike climbed up as well, straddling her hips. The bed was soft as every hotel they stayed at was, comfortable enough to easily fall asleep on if her muscles didn’t ache so badly. But that’s what Mike was here for.

“Ready for this?” he asked, and she nodded as much as she was able with her head firmly in the mattress.

Despite the warning, she jumped a little as she felt his hands come down on her bare shoulders, slick with scented oil. He wasn’t really what you could call gentle, working hard at the many knots he found around her shoulders and neck, but within minutes she could feel her aching muscles start to release.

“You should have done massages instead of baseball,” she mumbled, too comfortable to really pay attention to what words were coming out of her mouth. “You’re good at this.”

He snorted, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on the back of her neck, beard scratching at her skin and sending a thrill up her spine. “I think the endorphins are making you silly.”

She shrugged in return, enjoying the way it made Mike’s hands slip further down her back. She moved again, encouraging him to move the massage a little lower, which he went along with easily. He was always easy with her.

“Mm, I feel much better now,” she said a while later, the ache of her muscles now barely a memory.

“I should have just let you suffer,” he said, but she could feel a smile in the press of his lips to her back. “That’s what you get for thinking wrestling with _all_ the kids at the barbeque was a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
